


A Dragon in Heat

by UlforceDiizoid



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlforceDiizoid/pseuds/UlforceDiizoid
Summary: Corrin is no stranger to sex on the campaign trail. Follow her in media res and working backwards through her conquests. Spoilers for Fates: Revelation.





	

Begun at 12:53 AM 12/22/16 Finished at 8:55 PM 12/22/16  
Fire Emblem and related Fire Emblem characters, items, names, and settings belong to and are copyright(c) Nintendo and any additional publishing/licensing corporations. I am not making one cent from this work of fiction.

  
**A Dragon in Heat.**  
Chapter One \- Royal Affirmation(Corrin/Xander, implied Corrin/Jakob).  
Warnings: Incest, oral, M/F, voyeurism.

"You wanted to see me, Xander?"

Corrin brushed a strand of hair from her eyes as she stopped before her oldest brother a short distance out from camp. While they were not directly related by blood, her Nohrian family had raised her from the time she was too young to remember anyone else, and Corrin loved them as much as she loved her blood-related kin so recently introduced to her life.

Tonight Xander looked more incensed than she had seen him in all the time they were allied together. He was frowning, and gods but that did things to his eyes that had her shivering on the inside. Her smile faltered as he just stood there with a hand on the pommel of his sword and stared at her crossly.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him.

"Yes." Short and clipped, Xander glowered at her. "I have heard several untoward rumors about your... proclivities, amongst the troops."

 _Oh, is that all?_ She sighed in relief, but before she could speak up her older brother continued, "I would put quell to such gossip before it leaks out into the enemy's camp, Corrin. Now tell me, is there any truth to the matter?"

She drew a deep breath. Then she began. It had started so simply, all those nights ago, on the run from both Nohr and Hoshido. She had ached in a million places from the long run and felt so fragile emotionally that she was ready to break apart when they settled to a cold shelter.

Jakob had tried to comfort her. The butler was a loyal and intuitive man, and he had taken her into his arms and shushed her painful hiccups, kissed away her tears, and held her until she could appreciate his warmth on the cold night. Then she had felt him stirring there as she knelt in his lap, to the great embarrassment of them both. Yet what followed came naturally. When the morning dawned she ached in unfamiliar ways, yet it was a good sort of pain, and she would never forget what it felt like riding atop her faithful servant.

The next time, things had come more quickly. It would seem that Jakob had opened up a part of her that she had been unaware of until their one-night-coupling. She found herself drawn toward other men throughout the camp as she grew more confident and more comfortable in what she was doing, yet she never pushed when one was unwilling, and Camilla had taught her ways to sate her urges that had slowed the need for a male under or over her.

As she finished explaining this to Xander, the crown prince of Nohr's ire had grown into a great fury. The heat in his eyes, and in the tone of his voice, forewarned of blood to be shed soon. "To think that my sister has been reduced to the appetites of a common whore," he swore in a tight whisper. "What of your honor? What of your duty to your country?"

Corrin might have flinched if she had not already heard as such. _Gods, I should have known he would be upset._ She sighed again. _But is he..._ her down-turned eyes noticed something awry about the situation, and she looked at him differently the next moment, panning her gaze up to Xander's face again.

"I am sorry if I've shamed you, brother."

He looked away.

"How can the soldiery follow a commander who bellows orders by day and spreads her legs by night, Corrin? How can they respect her?" He turned to stride away across the grass, to practice his swordsmanship under the stars until the problem between his legs relaxed and he could think of something other than a younger sister in such lewd and depraved acts.

Yet Corrin caught him by the hand before he could take more than a few steps. "What are you--" his question fell silent as she stepped around and leaned up to kiss him. His eyes grew wide and his free hand rose to her shoulder, intending to push her back, but Corrin disengaged by herself and looked up at him wryly as he frowned.

"Xander, I think that you aren't really upset about what I've been doing because of my actions. I think that you're upset because of how you're feeling in response."

He scoffed, the nearest thing to a grunt of dismissal as he had ever deigned toward.

"You are mistaken. Now step aside."

"Then prove it to me." And right there, though they were only a short distance from the other tents with little forest for concealment, Corrin knelt before him and placed a hand to the bulge beneath his codpiece. Xander stiffened and drew in his breath in a hiss, yet his words failed him momentarily when Corrin teased the firm shaft with her fingertips and then used her hands to loosen his belt.

"Corrin, stop this now!" He reached for her shoulders again as the reality of the moment clutched him, yet the next moment she had worked his armor aside and his trousers down, allowing several thick inches of throbbing manhood to spring into the cool air before her face.

Then she kissed the glistening crown and the protest in her older brother died down to a dull murmur as he beheld her there under his hands. The moonlight glittered off of her mail, reflecting in her bright, full, and willing eyes, as she looked up at him mischievously and the tip of her soft, pink tongue darted out to sample his taste. His cock jumped and a fat droplet of pre-cum landed across her face just beneath one eye, and for the first Corrin let out an "eep!" of surprise.

The moment was almost broken. Xander released her.

Then Corrin giggled at herself and, under his wavering gaze, she swiped the drop of white across a fingertip and sucked it with an innocent satisfaction.

For his part, the Nohrian lord's expression had lost all anger and what his sharp features reflected now was a bitter inner struggle. _Were this any other female_... yet it was his own family... _but she is not of our blood_...

"Just lower your guard and enjoy yourself tonight, big brother," she told him coyly after thoroughly cleansing the digit. "I think we both know what we want right now."

He exhaled grimly as lust championed amongst his emotions, affixing a glare upon his own erection. "Damn you for betraying me at this moment," he swore at the throbbing appendage. "How utterly improper..."

Corrin stifled his complaints by twining the fingers of each hand around the subject of his frustrations and leaned forward to take the tip between her soft red lips. With slow, easy strokes, and a gentle suction, the Hoshidan noble pleasured her Nohrian superior. She lapped at the crown with her wet tongue and teased at the weeping slit, thinking to herself, _Mm, that's sweeter than most._ Plush lips accustomed to this act yet rarely one so well endowed strained around the edges, and she smiled as much as she could to show Xander that she was enjoying giving as much as she hoped he was enjoying receiving.

He groaned between clenched teeth rather than voice his approval to the night. Yet even so, he wanted to shout; he wanted to ease his fingers behind her soft hair and guide her deeper. But for each of their sake he held himself back; if they were to go through with this atrocity, he had decided moments ago, then they would do so with a modicum of decency in an indecent act.

His resolve held all the way through the first few minutes.  
  
Corrin stilled her hands around the base and took him into her mouth proper, and for every inch which vanished down his sweet younger sister's throat, the tension in his body increased until he stood there as taut as a drawn yumi. Yet when she applied her practice and began to bob her head, he closed his eyes with a rush of breath and urged her for _more_ , _harder_ , _deeper_ , _gods_ , _just keep going_!

He missed the delighted glint which filled her eyes as tears gathered unbidden from the sheer girth plying against her throat - she could have relented at any moment, yet she would not flinch back before _this_ task.

 _Oh, I cannot believe we're actually doing this,_ she thought.  
  
Aside from Camilla, Corrin had not touched her family so. Yet just as with Jakob many nights past, as she beheld Xander's obvious stirring and understood where his anger came from tonight, she had felt herself opening to the idea, and now she knew that she could not resist indulging further after he was spent. Was it really so different, taking these steps after growing up with Xander, than childhood friends who eventually bonded so deeply? He loved her, and she him. He would always be her big brother. But tonight he could also be her lover.

"Ah, Corrin...!" he hissed, and now his hands did weave into her locks and guide her toward his finale.

 _Mmph, not so hard!_ Her eyes widened as she swallowed him to the base, and there, nestled so snug and slick, he began to throb more, tightening, and then he came. And how he must have waited, for the rich cream which coated her tonsils was thick, heady, and just kept flowing. She was practiced enough to swallow without choking, and if in future they agreed to another coupling, she would take it all down into her belly without protest.

But right now she wanted to show him something special. After the second spurt Corrin pressed her hands against his thighs and pushed back, and he relented, such that only the tip was poised over her tongue, and still his seed flowed. Then she wrapped one hand around his wet shaft and pumped quick and firm to ply every last droplet of his seed forth. Above her Xander panted like a beast - or sweet Kaden.

 _He tastes better than I could have imagined, if too eager at the end. Mm,_ and with that Corrin slipped off with a wet _pop_ and leaned back, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue.

His cum liberally coated the wet muscle and pooled in her mouth.

"Corrin..." he began to say as he relaxed and opened his eyes. He was struck as if by a bolt of thunder at her presentation. His cock swelled anew under her fingertips, pulsing as if he had not just climaxed mere moments before. "By the gods..." he breathed huskily.

Only then did Corrin lap up what was left and swallow. It took two attempts to get all of his spunk down, and like a proper lady, she cleaned between her teeth to be sure. His cock twitched again.

"You taste delicious, Xander." She stood up as he just stared at her as if seeing a completely different woman. "I know a little retreat where we can finish in private."

* * *

The grass made a natural down bed as Corrin relaxed on her back. Her armor lay discarded nearby, her cape propped up beneath her neck as if a pillow, and her undergarments lay aside as Xander looked down on her cautiously.

The walk had cooled his head, both of them, enough to see him questioning this taboo situation. Yet as she stripped for him his arousal could not be denied. "Sister..." he hesitated, here on the precipice of dropping all societal norms. Blood or no, this woman beneath him was almost as close as Camilla and Elise.

"Come on, big brother," she teased, reaching out toward him and taking his hand. Her other hand slid down her belly, across carefully maintained pubic hair, and slipped her wet lips aside for his perusal. "Isn't it crueler to retreat here at the gate?"

He breathed out hard.

"You are utterly certain this is what you desire?" Gone was the accusation in his tone, his stance, his gaze. The timid boy he had once been was brought out of the past as his morals warred futilely against his desires.

Corrin stared up at him with longing. "We never had the chance to be so close before, Xander." She raised her hips and, as he had accused her of earlier that night, spread her legs before him, and Xander surrendered then. He bent forward and cupped her face, pressing rugged lips against plush velvet, ignoring the faint aftertaste of his own seed as their tongues battled for supremacy.

His other hand grasped his firming shaft tight and guided blindly toward her open cunt. Corrin helped ensure their coupling flowed smooth as silk; wet, ready, open, they groaned together with each moment until he bottomed out.

 _Oh gods!_ If he had felt full inside of her mouth, what he did to her sex was divine. She whimpered as he withdrew and thrust forward again slowly, and they broke their kiss to breath, to pant, and Corrin repeated her thoughts aloud, " _Oh gods_ , Xander!"

"That... good?" he murmured appreciatively and kissed her again before she could answer. They soon found a pace that was nothing short of bliss. He filled her and stretched her, she clung wantonly and squeezed, and soon they offered their satisfaction out into the night, heedless of any who may be nearby.

Words were meaningless then. Only moans. The first summit arrived, and under the starlight Nohr and Hoshido came together.  
Yet neither slowed. Nor did they distract themselves with worry; the dawn would bring such measures back into consideration.

Tonight was only for the pleasure and the comfort they could find in each other.

And in the trees nearby, a pair of ninja flushed as they beheld the scandalous engagement between brother and sister.

**End.**

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading, I hope that I have offered something to intrigue your interests. Another year gone by! This is my (first?) end-of-the-year-fic as per my tradition, at the moment I have several others in the works that I may not complete in time. As my first attempt at smut in quite a while however I'm satisfied enough. I'll see ya next time!~Ulforce.**


End file.
